Beatle Love, She Loves You
by Gillette-x
Summary: Porque ella lo amaba, oh si, y él la amaba, shishishishi... con un amor como el de ellos, ambos estaban bastante orgullosos. Songfic con la cancion de los Beatles. LuxNa


Me agarró sin previo aviso la Beatle-melancolia... ya saben, esas canciones que uno escucha de repente y que no ha escuchado en mucho tiempo y que de pronto su corazon se abre y comienzas a llorar como bebe mocoso... algo asi me acaba de pasar hace tan solo unos momentos... y se me ocurrio la idea de escribir estos oneshots con las inocentes y hermosas canciones de los Beatles que siempre van a estar en nuestro corazon.

Si les gustan estas parejas espero que les gusten los Oneshots...

**Colección · Beatle Love**

Somethig (IchixRuki)

Michelle (NaruxSaku)

Estan en mi perfil, no puedo enlazarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Colección · Beatle Love<strong>

**She Loves You**

_You think you lost your love,_  
><em>Well, I saw her yesterday.<em>  
><em>It's you she's thinking of<em>  
><em>And she told me what to say...<em>

Jamás se había visto al capitán de los Mugiwara amargado. Hasta el día en el cual descubrió que estaba enamorado. Si, es que para un chico que había derrotado a tantos rivales, que tantos anhelos tenía de llegar a ser el rey de los piratas, que había cruzado el Grand Line enfrentándose a la marina, a los pacifistas y a toda clase de peligros que hubieran hecho decaer a cualquier hombre... para un chico como él el amor era la única cosa que podía hacerlo caer por la borda en un segundo y ahogarse en el mar... por voluntad propia.

Así que ahí estaba Luffy, con un millón de preguntas que ni siquiera el enamorado de Sanji podía responder. Hasta había perdido el apetito, algo inconcebible que sus asustados nakamas tomaron como sus síntomas terminales antes de una muerte irremediable.

_She says she loves you_  
><em>And you know that can't be bad.<em>  
><em>Yes, she loves you<em>  
><em>And you know you should be glad.<em>

_Tan solo Sanji, el enamoradizo de Sanji, sabía lo que en verdad pasaba con su pobre capitán. Y hervía de rabia porque lo consideraba afortunado. Sabía que Nami, la culpable de todo aquel lío, estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Tan solo sabía como aparentarlo mejor._

_Ella lo amaba y el muy bastardo de Luffy, que era el tipo mas afortunado del ancho mar, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por el hecho de amarla a ella. Era un completo tonto, ¿Qué era lo que veía ella en él? Ni idea._

_Sanji tan solo sabía que Nami lo amaba, y que Luffy debería de estar orgulloso._

_She said you hurt her so  
>She almost lost her mind.<br>But now she said she knows  
>You're not the hurting kind.<em>

Si, ella lo amaba. Y sabía que debía decírselo antes de que acabase lanzándose por la borda de verdad. Pero no era de la clase de chicas que perdonaba fácil y el simple hecho de que ambos se hubiesen negado la palabra meses atrás no se debía a un tema de poca importancia.

Bueno, tal vez si. Quien sabe, la cuestión era que Luffy tenía que disculparse y aunque el chico solía hacerlo con frecuencia, esta vez no lo hizo, lo cual la dejó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo de pronto Luffy tenía la fuerza necesaria como para negarse a un requisito de su nakama?

"¡Si no te disculpas, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra!"

" ¡Está bien por mi!" le había respondido con indiferencia el chico, dejándola helada. Nami le había dado un buen puñetazo y había llegado a la conclusión de que era un idiota insensible.

" ¡Bien!" y salió corriendo a refugiarse en su camarote y llorar como desquiciada. ¿Y por qué a llorar por el tonto de Luffy? la respuesta le daba vueltas en la cabeza como una molesta mosca.

Estaba enamorada... ¡Oh, no! ¡Se había enamorado de su tonto, ingenuo, loco capitán! ¿Cómo podía ser? Debía de tener algún problema interno, no podía tratarse de eso.

Pero ya lo había discutido con Robin, y a pesar de sus excusas ella se lo había afirmado. Era definitivo, estaba enamorada.

_He says he loves you_  
><em>And you know that can't be bad.<em>  
><em>Yes, he loves you<em>  
><em>And you know you should be glad. Ooh!<em>

Robin intentó consolar a su amiga durante bastante tiempo, calmar sus nervios, sus excusas y sus maldiciones contra el hombre de goma. Pero Nami estaba fuera de si, se quejaba de ser una tonta, de los cuantos defectos de Luffy y de que a pesar de eso no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Hasta que un día de largo escuchar, Robin la interrumpió levantando una mano en el aire.

"¿No has considerado que él te ama también?" Nami se detuvo en seco y miró a la pelinegra como si estuviera loca. "No puede ser algo malo, ¿No es verdad?"

"¡Es una pesadilla!"

"¿Por qué? Es un hombre valiente y asombroso, algún dia será el rey de los piratas. Deberías estar orgullosa."

Y en ese momento Nami se dio cuenta de todo y la realidad le cayó en la cabeza como un balde de agua fría.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
><em>She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>And with a love like that<em>  
><em>You know you should be glad.<em>

Los días de consternación por parte de Chooper y del resto de la tripulación por la enfermedad de su capitán tomaron un descanso cuando el Sunny arribó finalmente en una isla.

Nami decidió recargar energías descansando en su camarote, mientras el desinflado de Luffy por primera vez no tuvo ni siquiera ganas de salir a explorar. Zoro decidió quedarse un rato junto a su capitán y averiguar de una vez por todas que mierdas le pasaba.

Ante la presencia de su mejor amigo, Luffy finalmente desembuchó.

"¡Una mujer! ¿Estás así por una mujer?" gritó con espanto. "¡Maldición Luffy, tienes el cerebro en el estómago!"

"Pero si tuviera el cerebro en el estómago no podría comer... a menos que tuviera el estómago en el cerebro..." aquella era la reflexión mas brillante que Luffy había hecho en su vida... errónea por supuesto... no se podía pedir otra cosa de alguien como él.

"Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes idea." aclaró Zoro. " Ella siente lo mismo por ti, ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?"

"A que se cargue el Log Pose..." respondió Luffy confundido. A punto de explotar de las iras, Zoro lo agarró de los hombros y lo zarandeó con fuerza, haciendo que su cuello se desencajara y su cabeza hueca le pegara en plena frente, dejándole casi inconsciente por la fuerza del golpe.

"A lo que Zoro se refiere es a que estás enamorado." dijo Robin de pronto haciendo que los dos saltaran del susto.

"¿Que qué?" Robin se rascó la cabeza pensando en como explicarlo.

"Que Nami es lo único en lo que piensas y cuando estás a su lado no quieres estar en ningún otro lugar y cuando la miras... te da ganas de abrazarla y... bueno..."

"¡Besarla!" dijo de pronto Luffy sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

_You know it's up to you,_  
><em>I think it's only fair,<em>  
><em>Pride can hurt you, too,<em>  
><em>Apologize to her<em>

"¿Qué demonios hago Robin?" preguntó Luffy con cara de desesperación.

"¿Para qué?" preguntaron Robin y Zoro al mismo tiempo.

"¡Para sacarme su imagen de la cabeza!" Zoro le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Para que quieres sacarte su imagen de la cabeza?"

"Porque... no sé..." Luffy se puso a pensar unos momentos. "Porque es la única cura, ¿Verdad, Robin?"

La chica esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa.

"Claro, aunque..." Luffy y Zoro la miraron con cara de suspenso. Robin finalmente tomó aire y prosiguió. "Hay una manera de arreglar las cosas con un mejor resultado."

"¿Cuál?" Robin volteó a Luffy en el momento en el cual Nami salía de su camarote, con varios pinceles y algunos papeles, buscando el mejor ángulo para comenzar a dibujar su mapa. Luffy tragó saliva.

"Ve por ella, discúlpate, abrázala. Déjale saber como es que te sientes."

_"Because she loves you_  
><em>And you know that can't be bad.<em>  
><em>Yes, she loves you<em>  
><em>And you know you should be glad. Ooh!"<em>

Robin y Zoro desaparecieron de su campo de visión como desaparece un tornado. O tal vez era que ella se estaba quedando ciega... su amor por Luffy le estaba acarreando serios problemas, depresión, ira, descontrol... fantasías imposibles, ganas inconcebibles.

No aguantaba más, le diría lo que sentía, le daría una cachetada y seguiría con su ley del hielo contra él durante el resto de su vida, o al menos durante la duración de aquellos sentimientos estúpidos.

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que Luffy se acercaba a ella corriendo y decidió que escupiría sus sentimientos en su cara de la manera mas sencilla posible.

"¡Te amo!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se quedaron un momento idiotizados por la situación. "¿Me amas?" volvieron a repetir en unísono.

Nami apretó los puños, se acercó a Luffy y sin compasión le plantó una cachetada. El chico se sobó la mejilla con tranquilidad.

"Perdón por... no haberme disculpado... ¡Pero ahora lo estoy haciendo!" la chica levantó una ceja.

" ¿Crees que te perdonaré tan solo por pedir perdón?"

"Ehmmm... ¿Sí?" respondió el chico no muy seguro y la cara de la chica le convenció de que recibiría un buen puñetazo que lo mandaría al otro lado del mundo... cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

Los brazos de Nami le rodearon el cuello en un abrazo que casi lo hizo echarse para atrás. La miró para cerciorarse de que era real... ¡Oh por dios, era real! ¡Y le gustaba! ¡Y la estaba abrazando también! ¿Por qué demonios eso le hacía tan feliz? ¿Y qué demonios le importaba? ¡La cosa era que le gustaba!

Nami se sintió súbitamente completa, feliz... no sabía como expresarlo, él la estaba abrazando y ella estaba en sus brazos... y por mas redundante que eso sonara era la única frase que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento. Él la estaba abrazando y ella estaba en sus brazos... que felicidad... que gran felicidad.

_He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
><em>He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>with a love like that<em>  
><em>you know you should be glad <em>

"Nami" susurró Luffy después de un largo momento de estar abrazados. La chica se separó de él mirándolo con atención.

"¿Si, mi capitán?" preguntó aun entre sus brazos con un tono que hizo que el chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate sin saber bien porque.

"¿Puedo besarte?"

"¿Sabes como?"

"La verdad es que no."

"Entonces déjame a mi besarte." y estampó sus labios contra los de él fundiéndose ambos en un profundo e... inexperto beso...

No importaba, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender como hacerlo, así Luffy no fuese bueno para grabarse las cosas de memoria, pero algo le decía que con Nami si lo lograría.

Por que ella lo amaba, oh si, y él la amaba a ella, shishishishishi... con un amor como el de ellos, ambos estaban bastante orgullosos.

_With a love like that_  
><em>you know you should<em>  
><em>Be Glad!<em>

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

**FIN**


End file.
